I Fuck With A Mechanic
by Srta. Van Headen
Summary: Ela é a mecânica e ele é o advogado extremamente atrasado. Seu carro quebra no meio do caminho e ela é a resposta às suas preces. Ela está disposta a ajudá-lo. Eles são jovens e atraentes... O resultado disso será muito além de um simples conserto.


**N/A:** Oi, novamente. Deixem-me dizer... Essa foi a primeira One-Shot que escrevi na vida! Já fazem cerca de dois anos que publiquei em outros sites e blogs, mas eu não poderia deixar de divulgá-la aqui, uma vez que essa é uma das minhas favoritas.

Um pouquinho de safadeza e saliência não faz mal, queridas. Simplesmente divirtam-se com esse encontro explosivo de um casal bastante assanhado! Ah, deixem-me saber suas opiniões através dos comentários, eu ficarei bastante feliz em responder a cada um deles.

Have fun xx

.

.

.

.

www . youtube watch? v = _ RRtd4MJpzA

**Sweet Chil O' Mine- Guns N' Roses (Elimine os espaços)**

_**Fevereiro de 2008. Cane Ridge, Nashville**_

Talvez fosse uma péssima hora para diminuir um pouco a velocidade do volvo, provavelmente eu estaria cometendo um erro ao reduzir a quilometragem apenas para apreciar um pouco mais de tudo aquilo o que me era oferecido, tendo consciência do quanto que eu estava atrasado. Muito.

Uma pequena parte de mim gritava "Ei, espera ai! Olhe ao seu redor, presenteei-se pelo menos por um momento, foda-se o resto." Enquanto a maior parte insistia que, talvez, eu pudesse ser morto pelo meu próprio pai e seus companheiros caso não aumentasse o ritmo e não estivesse no aprimorado escritório de advocacia em meia hora.

Mas eu estava, realmente, impressionado. Morava em Nashville há oito anos, quando me mudara com a minha família devido a problemas de infraestrutura em Rochester, mas jamais imaginara que aquela não tão grande cidade pudesse possuir paisagens dignas de cartões postais. Talvez eu visse e tirasse algumas fotos, algum dia.

Eu estava em uma longa estrada, a altitude elevada, provavelmente descendo por alguma montanha com o caminho asfaltado, de onde eu possuía uma vista privilegiada da natureza ao meu redor, desconhecida por mim até então. Era surpreendentemente incrível! As montanhas de certa forma apagadas pela neblina, incrementavam o azul límpido do céu, sem vestígios de nuvens. Um pouco mais abaixo, a a existência de muitas árvores, e uma floresta abundante tornavam a visão ainda mais deslumbrante.

Permiti que minhas mãos dessem um fim ao frio que emanava, desligando o ar condicionado do carro. Em seguida, ousei pela primeira vez experimentar um pouco das aventuras que o teto solar do volvo poderia me proporcionar, abaixando também os vidros do carro.

A forte brisa me arrebatou, instigando-me ainda mais. A sensação de liberdade e a adrenalina correndo pelas minhas veias eram incríveis! Eu tinha total consciência que meu cabelo estaria ainda pior do que era, após mais alguns minutos de viagem. Cane Ridge era, definitivamente, bem distante de La Vergene. Pelo menos para aqueles que trabalhavam em um importante escritório de advocacia, seis vezes por semana, com descanso aos domingos e feriados.

Mas eu não ligava. No momento, decidi dar ouvidos ao anjinho... Ou seria diabinho? Enfim, aquela vozinha irritante que me levava a ligar o modo "Foda-se!" e alimentar as minhas vontades. Eu me sentia como um adolescente merdinha sem limites.

Gargalhei altamente com meu próprio pensamente. Oh, Deus! Eu não poderia estar mais louco.

Levei meu indicador até o botão de volume do rádio, eu precisava mesclar aquela música ao momento, tornando as coisas ainda mais deliciosas.

Meus dedos batucavam o volante, ao mesmo tempo que minha cabeça balançava de um lado para o outro, ao som da música.

— Wow!— Gritei. Não sabia se para mim mesmo, talvez para o mundo... Apenas gritei. Deixei que meu Ray-ban caísse sobre meus olhos e me protegesse da claridade insuportável vinda da brecha do teto.

De repente, senti a sensação de livre arbítrio se esvaziando, ao mesmo tempo em que a velocidade do carro reduzia. E eu não estava fazendo aquilo!

Não havia sido muito, mas o suficiente para a formação de uma pequena rulga entre minhas sobrancelhas. Ignorei. Talvez a minha loucura fosse tanta que estivesse me atingindo por completo. Ok, vamos lá.

— _Where do we O now, Where do we O, Where do we O now, Where do we O  
Where do we O now. Sweet child, Sweet child o' mine... _— Cantarolei, ao mesmo tempo em que minhas palavras se misturavam às risadas. Eu estava mesmo fazendo aquilo? Carlisle me mataria!

— Hey, vamos lá!— Bati contra o volante, ao notar que a velocidade realmente diminuíra. Então eu não estava ficando tão louco assim...

De qualquer maneira, aquilo estava fora de cogitação. O volvo estava realmente parando e a marcha lenta parecia irregulada.

— Oh,_Shit!_— Murmurei. Talvez aquilo, realmente, fosse algum sinal. Meu momento de adolescente em um terno havia sido um erro. Eu estava atrasado há alguns minutos, deveria ter dado ouvidos ao outro amiguinho.

Agora, o carro estava parando, dando seus últimos impulsos enquanto eu, inutilmente, tentava acelerar.

— Merda, merda, merda... Mas que porra!— Gritei, batendo minha testa contra o volante. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco menos revoltado se não me localizasse no meio do nada, sem não ao menos saber ao certo onde estava. Agora eu estava, literalmente, fodido.

Busquei com meus olhos o painel, a gasolina havia expirado.

_Impossível!_

Eu havia enchido aquele tanque antes de iniciar o percurso, não completado, mas cheio. Levantei minha cabeça, com a inútil esperança de que, do nada, alguma ajuda me fosse enviada. Mas nem aquilo!

Como se algo piscasse em minha mente, procurei o celular em um dos bolsos da calça, desesperado.

A vida, provavelmente, estaria rindo de mim. Para piorar minha situação, minha bateria estava completamente acabada. Sem comunicação nenhuma.

_Oh, God!_

Sem carro, sem celular, sem esperanças, mas com uma enorme dor de cabeça à caminho, saí do carro, disposto a resolver aquilo. Talvez, inutilmente, eu encontrasse algo pelas redondezas ou algum outro carro que por ali passasse, pudesse me ajudar.

Mas a quem eu estava querendo enganar? Nem "Redondezas" havia ali! Era apenas uma decida, reta, sem indícios de vida por perto. Éramos apenas o calor, a brisa, o inútil volvo parado, e eu.

— Merda!— Protestei, chutando um dos pneus imóveis. Olhei mais uma vez ao redor, mas nada havia. Pelo menos nada que pudesse me salvar.

Pelo visto, eu teria que rezar para que algum outro automóvel passasse por ali e nos encontrasse. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, escorando-me do capô do volvo. Eu teria que aguardar.

Suspirei.

Meus olhos vagaram mais uma vez pela paisagem à minha frente. Muito bonito, mas inútil no momento.

Suspirei, mais uma vez.

O situação não era nada agradável, o sol também não colaborava comigo. De alguma inútil maneira, aquele dia havia sido escolhido para ser mais quente; Ou talvez o volvo resolvesse parar justamente naquele dia... Eu não sabia, mas a junção dos fatores não me agradava. Nem um pouco.

Bufando, andei na direção contrária ao volvo, com a inútil ideia de me acalmar.

Não sabia ao certo se Deus havia escutado minhas preces, ou talvez a sorte resolvera sorrir para mim... Mas o barulho estrondoso da buzina de um caminhão me fizera virar brutalmente.

E ali estava: Uma enorme e monstruosa lata velha vermelha, caminhando lentamente em minha direção e disfarçada de miragem em minha mente. Ele ainda estava no início da estrada, mas levantei meus braços, balançando-os em sua direção. Depois do assustador Jeep branco de Emmett, aquela havia havia sido a coisa mais maluca que já vi. Eu, definitivamente, não me imaginava dirigindo algo como um caminhão.

Segundos depois, ele já estava próximo o bastante para o imaginar me engolindo. Aproximei-me ainda mais da pista, balançando ainda mais os braços. Eu só não esperava que o maluco pudesse acelerar ainda mais, ao invés de parar.

Senti meus olhos pulando para fora das órbitas enquanto observava aquilo ainda mais perto. Não, ele não parecia com intenções de parar.

— Hey, Hey... Espera aí!— Eu gritava, mas à medida que meus berros eram pronunciados, o caminhão era jogado ainda mais para cima de mim. Ok, talvez eu realmente quisesse viver um pouco mais...

Foi então que, assim como na primeira vez que acontecera, a buzina exigente e escandalosa soou pelos meus ouvidos, dessa vez ainda mais forte e demorada, provocando espasmos por todo o meu corpo e fazendo-me contrair com a proximidade.

— Saia daí, seu maricas!— Gritou o caminhoneiro de meia idade, uma barba acinzentada por fazer, um boné azul representando algum time de futebol americano e uma velha camisa de flanela.

Fechei os olhos fortemente enquanto sentia a monstruosidade passar por mim, acompanhado de uma brisa avassaladora, provocando o balançar do meu corpo. E ainda havia sido insultado...

Experimentei abrir um dos olhos e observar o que havia perdido naqueles longos segundos. O velho caminhão se afastava, como se nada demais houvesse acontecido. Arregalei os olhos, observando, incrédulo, enquanto aquilo se distanciava.

Eu deveria ter ficado algo mais que meio minuto ali, parado, apenas observando. Não sei ao certo, mas a raiva que me dominou logo em seguida, fez-me tirar o paletó brutalmente, jogando-o no chão e pisando em cima.

Eu estava pulando sobre a peça, nada mais no momento me importava ao não ser rasgá-la. E eu poderia deixar as coisas ainda mais fodidas do que já estavam, eu só queria descontar minha raiva.

.

.

Bati a cabeça mais uma vez contra o vidro do carro. As horas que haviam se passado já não faziam tanta importância, eu só gostaria de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Provavelmente, a reunião havia seguido sem mim, várias mensagens haviam se acumulado em meu blackberry e alguém deveria estar desesperado do outro lado da cidade.

Depois da lata velha ambulante, apenas mais dois carros haviam passado por ali. Em um deles, estranhei o fato de haver um Gold Retriver na direção do carro. Confesso que fiquei assustado no momento, até observar melhor e encontrar um homem por trás dele. Na mini Van prateada, fui presenteado com a visão de um dedo do meio vindo de algum adolescente mal educado e grosseiro, vestido com camisa e boné de alguma banda de Heavy metal. O pequeno devorador de hambúrgueres ainda fez questão de mostrar-me a língua.

Por ambos, também fui desprezado.

E, naquele momento, eu estava deitado sobre o capô do meu carro com a cabeça apoiada sobre o vidro e acomodada em um paletó pisoteado, virado para o céu e com a mente atordoada. De dor. Pensamentos. Preces.

_Argh!_

Carlisle com certeza me entenderia, mas aquela seria uma reunião decisiva para a empresa. A corporação vinda de outra cidade dos Estados Unidos estaria disposta a pagar pelos nossos serviços e fechar contrato com eles seria algo decisivo. Mas precisaríamos impressioná-los. Eu não faria nada demais, mas, provavelmente, minha presença ali poderia facilitar mais as coisas.

_Merda!_

Eu gostaria, muito, seria maravilhoso impressionar meu pai e os demais, além de estar ao seu lado quando aquele grande passo para empresa acontecesse. Eu sabia que eles conseguiriam, eram muito capacitados. Aliás, nós éramos.

Novamente, aquele barulho, há alguns minutos atrás provavelmente seria considerado uma benção por mim, brincou em meus ouvidos. Sim, era um motor de carro. Mas eu estava cansado. Cansado de ser negado e, dessa vez, esperaria para ver se alguma boa alma notasse meu carro encostado e parasse.

Eu ainda estava deitado quando fechei os olhos e... Por Deus! O barulho havia sumido.

— Olá?— Escutei o som que mais havia desejada nos últimos momentos, mesmo não sabendo de quem viria. Era uma voz delicada e flutuante, formando um eco em minha mente.

_Mulher_

Eu estava, realmente, delirando. Mas aquilo não me impediu de virar minha cabeça para observar. Eu não poderia negar de maneira alguma, havia sido o primeiro carro a parar. Talvez ali estivesse minha salvação.

Foi então que pude ver uma caminhonete vermelha, velha, com uma cabine pequena e abrigando uma morena.

Ela tinha um boné branco em sua cabeça, os cabelos escuros caíam sobre os ombros e moldavam sua face. Ela espremia os olhos, tentando de alguma maneira me observar melhor. Eu não a enxergava perfeitamente bem, mas, daquela distância, parecia-me alguém bem interessante...

— Temos problemas aí?— Insistiu, lembrando-me de que eu não havia respondido.

— Não se mova, por favor.

— Hein?

— Eu preciso saber se você é uma miragem.

— Desculpe?— A bela moça mexeu em algo dentro do carro e então eu pude ver algo como um elástico grosso passando por seu busto. Ela havia tirado o cinto e estava disposta a sair do carro.

— Escute, pode parecer loucura, mais não é—Suspirei— Eu estou aqui há um bom tempo, estou exausto, perdi uma reunião importante em meu escritório por que meu inútil carro resolveu parar de funcionar no meio do caminho— Ela havia parado de se mover e estava com seu corpo escondido pela porta semi-aberta— Tentei pedir ajuda mas fui ignorado por três carros e estou farto disso. A questão é: Você realmente está disposta a me ajudar? Eu realmente não sei como reagiria a outro "Não"... — A moça revirou os olhos, virando-se para entrar no carro e bater a porta.

— Eu realmente estava, há alguns segundos atrás... — Ela estava preparada para ligar o motor quando eu, completamente sem noção de nada, saltei do capô.

— Espere!— Pedi, desesperado, agarrando o paletó fortemente entre as mãos. Ela virou o rosto para me olhar e então prossegui— Me desculpe. Eu devo estar ficando louco, existem todos esses problemas e minha mente está a mil... De qualquer maneira, me perdoe pela arrogância. Eu sou Edward— Falei, estendendo minha mão através da sua janela— Edward Cullen, muito prazer.

Eu havia me aproximado o suficiente para constatar a beleza daquela mulher. Seu rosto era, realmente, deslumbrante. Como um ato inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo sensual, ela mordeu o lábio inferior rapidamente antes de mover-se para abrir a porta do carro e saltar para fora dali.

— Isabella— Apertou minha mão ao posicionar-se na minha frente. Ela terminou de fechar a porta com um baque, chutando-a, sem desviar o olhar— Isabella Swan— Concluiu, mas eu estava perdido em outras coisas.

Isabella Swan era a criatura mais bonita que eu havia visto na vida! Estávamos próximos o suficiente para eu analisar melhor o seu rosto, constatando o quão delicado era e as proporções bem distribuídas. Sua feição era determinada e ao mesmo tempo sensual, me instigando de alguma maneira. O boné branco era a única coisa que me impedia de enxergar a total perfeição.

Mas eu não poderia me perder totalmente naquele rosto, sabendo que logo abaixo dele eu encontraria a porta para o inferno. Eu só não havia notado que, estávamos até aquele momento, com as mãos entrelaçadas e o calor que exalava daqueles tecidos enroscados era confortavelmente delicioso. Sua palma era macia, pequena, única.

— Bem...

— Estamos...

— É— Concluiu, afastando nossas mãos. Se eu não estivesse louco, diria que ela fora um tanto receosa naquele ato.

— Certo, obrigado por estar aqui— A sinceridade em minhas palavras não poderia ser mais palpável. Eu estava desesperado.

E então, o ato mais inevitável e maravilhoso que eu nunca havia visto antes, aconteceu. Isabella sorriu lindamente.

— Claro— Falou— Vamos lá, o que temos aqui?— Ela indicou o volvo com a cabeça, levando as mãos à cintura.

E eu me arrependi amargamente de ter acompanhado aquele ato.

Seus trajes não foram muito amigáveis com o meu corpo, fazendo-me delirar ainda mais. Isabella trajava, simplesmente, uma camiseta xadrez surrada e com as mangas elevadas até os cotovelos, um minúsculo e gracioso short jeans acompanhados por uma par de botas baixas, também surradas.

Até ai, tudo estaria perfeitamente bem, se o conteúdo que estivesse por dentro daquelas peças não fosse tão... Excitante.

Primeira e enlouquecedoramente: A enorme camisa xadrez estava completamente aberta, revelando os seios fartos cobertos por uma minúscula peça de soutien preta. Eles pareciam pular daquela peça que os espremiam, formando o contorno perfeito dos seus seios brancos e, aparentemente, deliciosos. Logo abaixo, a barriga lisa e bem definida, totalmente exposta.

Eu quase deixei que um leve sorriso escapasse, ao notar a graça daquele pequeno e redondo umbigo. E então, logo em seguida, tínhamos o pequenos short, acompanhado de longas, grossas e torneadas pernas.

_Pernas_

_Pernas_

_Pernas_

Elas ainda me dariam longas dores de cabeça, deduzi mentalmente.

— Edward?— Sua deliciosa voz tirou-me dos meus devaneios, fazendo-me buscar seus olhos novamente. Um leve sorriso brincava em seu rosto, tornando-a ainda mais fodidamente sexy.

—Isabella...

— Bella.

— Ahan...

— Não, só Bella. Apenas Bella, meu apelido— Gargalhou tão baixo, quase inaudível—Só Bella.

— Oh— Gargalhei da minha própria indecência— Certo, desculpe-me, , na verdade, eu estava dirigindo normalmente, mas aos poucos notei que ele foi reduzindo a velocidade por si só, e algum tempo depois eu estava parado— Suspirei— Bem, isso não importa. Você tem algum celular por ai? Seria o suficiente, então eu chamaria algum mecânico e ligaria apenas para informar a minha família...

— Posso dar uma olhada?— Cortou-me, ainda gargalhando. Pelo visto, eu a estava divertindo e a minha feição incrédula a instigou ainda mais. Ela queria, realmente, dar uma olhada no carro?

—O que?

— Posso verificar?—Pediu, destacando milimetricamente cada palavra, como se explicasse algo a uma criança de cinco anos— Abrir o capô, verificar o motor, regulagem... Essas coisas.

— Você...

— Apenas me permita— Sorriu, já se direcionando ao carro. Murmurei um "Ok", algum tempo depois, quando ela já começava a abrir o capô com uma habilidade incrível. Eu poderia parecer um cara de pau inútil com uma pessoa que estava apenas tentando me ajudar, mas não pude deixar de acompanhar o movimento da sua bunda maravilhosa enquanto caminhava. Era redonda, firme, não muito grande mas também não invisível... Perfeita.

Bella suspendeu o capô com o pequeno ferro e então começou a remexer em algo lá dentro, os olhos bem abertos para cada detalhe... Ela parecia completamente absorta naquilo que fazia. E eu ainda estava indignado.

Eu nunca havia esbarrado em uma mulher semelhante à Bella. Advogadas, médicas, professoras, decoradoras, engenheiras, arquitetas... Mas nada como ou próximo à mecânicas. Talvez, fosse aquilo o que os homens realmente haviam começado a buscar nas mulheres. Inovação.

Eu, provavelmente, não entenderia nada do que ela estaria fazendo ali, mas apenas me aproximei para apreciar seu trabalho e verificar... Ela era realmente habilidosa. Bella remexeu um pouco mais no meio daquele emaranhado de fios, peças e motores, não demorando muito para virar-se novamente em minha direção com uma feição divertida, questionadora. Ela apoiou os braços no carro, soltando um único riso sem diversão alguma, enquanto eu aguardava ao seu lado, apreensivo.

— Cara, hã... Edward, não é?

— Yep.

— Certo. Há quanto tempo você não faz a limpeza dessa injeção?— Questionou, com a [i]porra[/i] de uma sobrancelha arqueada desafiadora e sensualmente.

Mas então o problema estava na injeção? Eu deveria imaginar...

Fiz os cálculos mentalmente? Quando fora a última vez que eu havia ido à um mecânico?

—Algo como... Um ano?!— Se Bella não me olhasse com aquela expressão incrédula, talvez eu tivesse ficado menos constrangido.

— Um ano?

— Algo do tipo.

— Meu Deus!— Gargalhou— Você deve ser mesmo um homem muito ocupado... Tem certeza que não veio notando alterações na direção, marcha, ou até mesmo nos pedais?— E aquela maldita sobrancelha continua arqueada...

Cocei a cabeça, desviando nossos olhares. Seria muito constrangedor assumir minha falta de atenção?

—Eu já imaginava— Concluiu, revirando os olhos e levando as mãos engraxadas em direção à camisa, limpando-as ali.

— Hey, por favor, me dê um crédito, ok? Esses últimos meses foram um tanto...Corridos— Insisti, seguindo-a em direção à sua _chevet_.

— Claro— Sorriu ironicamente— Bem, eu posso fazer alguma coisa por você. — Disse, apontando em direção ao volvo e sorrindo.

_Sério, o que ela tinha mais para mostrar?_

— Então além de detectar os problemas, você ainda pode resolvê-los... — Bella suspirou, interrompendo meus pensamentos altos.

— Escute, eu não gostaria de ser indelicada ou algo do tipo, mas eu estou sendo generosa ao fazer isso por você e, talvez, esse não fosse o momento certo para piadinhas— Bufou— Eu conheço perfeitamente o seu tipo e comentários indelicados como o último são completamente descartados por mim. Saiba que eu poderia virar-lhe as costas e seguir o meu caminho a qualquer momento, então...

— Certo, perdoe-me— Insisti— Mais uma vez. Eu só estou um pouco impressionado— E então, como em uma tentativa frustrada de acalmar-lhe, eu sorri de lado.

— Talvez você devesse guardar suas impressões para outro momento— Comentou ironicamente, suspendendo seu corpo sobre a caçamba da caminhonete. Bella ficou inclinada ali, expondo ainda mais o belo traseiro. Atordoado, desviei os olhos, virando-me na direção oposta— Oh, e da próxima vez, diminua o volume dos seus pensamentos— Gritou, ainda com o rosto escondido e a voz abafada pelo esforço. Eu não respondi.

Pouco tempo depois, ela pulou na minha frente com uma maleta de plástico em suas mãos.

— Você vai mesmo fazer isso?— Perguntei. Bella bufou, dirigindo-se ao carro.

— Eu juro que ignorarei seus comentários insignificantes, a partir de agora.

E então, dizendo isso, iniciou seu trabalho em meu carro. Naquele momento, senti-me um verdadeiro inútil ao estar diante de uma mulher que dominava aquele tipo de problema, e eu nada poderia fazer, a não ser admirá-la. De todas as formas.

www. youtube watch? v = cVgBuwM9zcQ

**Closer- Nine Inch Nails (Elimine os espaços)**

Sentei-me no meio fio, observando os movimentos do seu corpo e as contrações de seus músculos enquanto trabalhava. Eu estava atrás dela, mas não sabia se havia sido uma boa idéia...

_você me deixa violentá-la  
você me deixa profaná-la  
você me deixa penetrá-la  
você me deixa complicá-la_

Era torturante, de qualquer maneira. Mas era lindo. Lindo. Muito lindo.

_HEY!_

Como eu podia? Ela estava me ajudando e eu deveria ao menos um pouco de respeito. Eu não sabia, ao certo, quando ficara tão tarado. Talvez eu realmente nunca fora assim, e toda a culpa deveria ser direcionada à Bella. Ela era uma bela provocadora.

Parte do seu corpo estava inclinado e os membros inferiores, bem dotados, completamente expostos para mim enquanto eu, sentado como um idiota, passeava com meus olhos por cada detalhe. Eu só não imaginava que estaria imaginando, em algum momento, coisas nada promíscuas entre ela e eu.

_Merda de mente fértil!_

Mas como eu poderia evitar? Aquela mulher, enviada pelo desejo, estava inclinada com a porra de uma bela bunda para mim. À mim. E, talvez, eu realmente não havia feito algo certo ao sentar-me ali.

Rapidamente, caminhei em sua direção, disposto a apenas observá-la enquanto trabalhava- distante da visão do seu traseiro. Bella tinha as mangas erguidas até os cotovelos e a sua inclinação fazia com que seus seios aumentassem de tamanho. Ela praticamente os espremia na lataria do carro!

_Por Deus! Ela me perseguia de todas as formas possíveis!_

Ela provavelmente havia sentido meu olhar sobre seus dois amigos ao bufar e colocar ainda mais do pano sobre eles. Instantaneamente, meus olhos seguiram para seu rosto e minha curiosidade não poderia ser maior. Bella tinha uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas enquanto um meio sorriso malicioso brotava, no canto da sua boca.

Afinal, o que ela queria?

Eu não pude deixar de acompanhar uma pequena gota de suor, brotada do seu pescoço e fazendo seu caminho lenta e sedutoramente para o vale entre seus seios.

_Shit!_

As vezes, eu gostaria de ter um controle maior sobre minha visão. Meus olhos, inevitavelmente, buscavam os mais sórdidos detalhes. No caso de Bella, os mais devastadores.

Aquela inocente gota, não havia se formado sozinha e, junto a ela, muitas outras banhavam seu delicioso corpo. O que se tornava uma desvantagem para mim, pois aquela mistura de fatores já começava a despertar um certo alguém em mim. Um alguém que Bella, provavelmente, não gostaria de conhecer.

_Mas eu estaria disposto a mostrá-la..._

Ela levou uma das mãos até a testa, suspirando enquanto enxugava a região. O boné já havia sido jogado para o lado e um coque mal feito e improvisado segurava seus fios.

— Eu adoraria adivinhar as mil e uma coisas que passam por sua cabeça, agora— Sorriu, ainda sem desviar seus olhos do carro.

— E eu penso o mesmo sobre você— Devolvi o sorriso, mesmo sabendo que ela não estava observando— Você parece tão segura de si enquanto faz isso— Apontei para o carro— Mas ao mesmo tempo, parece estar em outro lugar... Eu não sei.

Bella gargalhou rapidamente antes de desviar seus olhos para mim. Ela continuava a mexer em algo enquanto me fitava, seu rosto banhado pelo suor e os olhos brilhantes a tornava ainda mais irresistível. Sorri.

— Está tudo sob controle ai?— Questionei. Bella acenou com a cabeça.

— Eu já estou acostumada com isso, na verdade. Talvez e não demore muito aqui.

— Isso é bom.

— Ahan.

E então, sorrimos. E eu não acreditava que, no meio de todo aquele desespero, ainda conseguíamos sorrir facilmente.

Apoiei-me na lataria do carro.

— Mas então, para onde estava indo antes?— Perguntei.

— Ah... A oficina. Na verdade, a oficina é do Jake, mas eu também faço alguns trabalhos temporários. Eu apenas estava indo verificar se ele estava precisando de alguma ajuda— Suspirou.

— Quem é Jake?— De repente, aquela pergunta parecia significar muito para mim.

— Um... Amigo. É, amigo.

— Oh— Virei o rosto. Certo, por que eu havia me sentido bem com aquilo?

— E você?

— E eu?

— Namora ou algo do tipo?

Virei-me.

— Por que a pergunta?— Bella sorriu levemente, mordendo o maldito lábio inferior em seguida.

— Foi o que pareceu ao me perguntar sobre Jake.

— Não.

— Não o que?

— Não namoro ou algo do tipo— Sorri. Éramos tão enrolados!

— Deus, isso é tão desconfortável!— Protestou, enquanto tirava a camisa de flanela, jogando-a para o lado.

Gelei.

Agora ela estava apenas de soutien na minha frente. Preto. Em contraste com a sua pele branca.

_Fudeu, fudeu, fudeu!_

Ela não poderia ser um pouco mais cuidadosa comigo? Eu já estava em um estado delicado, após a retirada de mais uma peça do seu corpo, todo cuidado comigo era pouco. Literalmente.

E então, ela se inclinou novamente. E dessa vez não havia mais pano para me impedir de observar e nem meu corpo me obedecia. Eu queria virar na direção oposta, mas meus olhos não permitiam.

— Bella?

— Hm?— Ela fez um movimento tão sexy com os cabelos, ao virar-se em minha direção...

— Nada— Decidi não dizer nada mais, ao notar os primeiros indícios de luxúria em minha voz.

Ela estava ainda mais gostosa. Seu tronco totalmente exposto para mim, só ajudava minha mente na formação das imagens censuradas de nós dois. E eu não as compartilharia.

Eu não sabia ao certo se aquilo havia sido inevitável ou de propósito, mas Bella jogara os cabelos para o lado sedutoramente, expondo o maxilar convidativo junto ao pescoço branco. E, de repente, minha boca salivou.

Levei minhas mãos até ali. Molhada. Não, eu não poderia pensar naquela palavra junto de Bella, era... Oh, God! Eu já estava excitado.

Em uma frustrada tentativa de aliviar meu corpo, tratei de desfazer o nó da gravata, retirando-a do meu pescoço. Suspirei. As coisas haviam ficado ainda mais quentes do que já estavam.

Bella levou as mãos até a camisa jogada, limpando-as ali, ao mesmo tempo em que eu desabotoava os primeiros botões da minha camisa branca. Mãos. Suas mãos, tão pequenas e aparentemente macias já estavam me fazendo delirar.

_Jesus!_

A verdade era cruel mas eu já estava querendo foder com aquele mulher ao meu lado!

Talvez, em sua mente, não fosse para acontecer, mas eu notei a leve espiada que Bella dera pelo canto do olho. E eu não fazia a mínima idéia das conseqüências que aquilo poderia me trazer...

Bella jogou a cintura para o lado, apoiando-se em uma perna. Seus cabelos uniram-se ao suor de suas costas, tornando a visão ainda mais fodidamente sensual.

Aproximei-me, ainda observando suas mãos que trabalhavam.

Logo, seu corpo começou a movimentar-se ainda mais enquanto seus braços trabalhavam. Talvez, propositalmente, seu busto movimentava-se mais do que qualquer outra parte, conseqüentemente, seus seios também. E eu estava em um estado tão crítico que a imagem da minha boca sugando cada um deles, tornou-se inevitável.

Foi então que, durante o trabalho, Bella ergueu o corpo, levando as mãos ao cabelo e torcendo-o. Seu queixo erguido me proporcionou uma visão ainda mais ampla do seu pescoço completamente suado, e a necessidade de abocanhar cada pedaço da sua pele molhada me dominou. Ela jogou os fios para trás, voltando ao trabalho.

Porém, o ato seguinte foi o suficiente para que a ereção entre minhas pernas aumentasse relativamente e eu deduzisse que ela estava jogando sujo.

Bella havia simplesmente erguido ainda mais aquela bunda linda, empinando-a e afastando mais as pernas. Seus braços ainda se movimentavam dentro do carro, mas eu sabia que aquilo se tornara apenas uma farsa para o seu pequeno jogo.

_Mas eu poderia ser tão podre quanto ela._

Aproximei-me, colando meu corpo em sua lateral, levando uma de minhas mãos à sua cintura e colando minha boca em seu ouvido.

— Se eu fosse você, eu não iria tão longe assim... — Sussurrei. Bella virou o rosto lentamente e eu pude ver o leve sorriso pelo seu perfil. Maliciosa.

—E por que, talvez, eu não devesse ir tão longe assim?— Ok, ela pediu.

— Você, com certeza, sofreria as conseqüências. Mas acredite, seria prazeroso para mim aplicar punições em você— E, sem mais nenhum aviso, abocanhei seu pescoço.

O inevitável gemido de Bella influenciou-me ainda mais a prosseguir com o ato. Sua bunda empinou-se ainda mais com a repentina pegada.

Levei uma de minhas mãos em direção a sua barriga lisa e, com a outra, ergui ainda mais o seu maxilar, privilegiando-me ainda mais com o seu pescoço. Notei quando suas mãos largaram algo dentro do carro, mas pouco me importei. Naquele momento, eu apenas me preocupava com uma única e deliciosa coisa.

Posicionei-me completamente atrás dela, roçando nossos corpos e arrancando gemidos de ambas as partes. Eu ainda continuava me deliciando em seu pescoço e cada pequena parte pela qual minha boca passava, era o suficiente para que eu clamasse por mais.

— Edward...

— Hm?

— Oh!

— Yep, baby. Também acho— Sussurrei, ao mesmo tempo em que virava seu corpo para mim e tomava seus lábios nos meus, iniciando um delicioso beijo.

Lambi seus lábios, pedindo passagem para algo ainda mais intenso em sua boca, sendo prontamente atendido. Nossas línguas se enroscaram como imãs frenéticos, causando-nos uma sensação de explosão interna... Algo louco, mas delicioso. Meus lábios em contato com os seus, sua língua em minha boca e os sons dos gemidos em meio aos beijos, tornavam tudo ainda mais delicioso.

Bella tinha os lábios mais doces e macios que eu já havia provado. Ela era sensual e ao mesmo tempo surpreendente. Beijá-la foi, sem dúvida, uma experiência inigualável. Talvez uma das melhores que eu já havia experimentado.

Era doce. Picante. Sensual. Picante. Picante. Sensual.

Bella ousava algumas leves mordidas em meu lábio inferior, instigando-me ainda mais, fazendo-me imprensá-la ainda mais entre mim e o carro, desejando mais.

Sem avisos, Bella desgrudou nossas bocas, descendo seus lábios meu pescoço. Ergui o maxilar, oferecendo ainda mais a ela e deliciando-me com as sensações que sua boca maravilhosa poderia me proporcionar. Com minhas mãos, explorei cada pequena parte dos suas costas, deslizando-as para sua cintura logo em seguida.

Era fina. Delicada. Eu poderia envolvê-la com apenas um braço.

— Você é... —Minha voz embargada de desejo impediu-me de prosseguir, ao sentir a língua macia de Bella acariciando a pele nua do meu pescoço. Não demorou muito para que seus dentes também trabalhassem ali, arrancando ainda mais gemidos de mim.

— Eu?

— _Fuck!_—Resmunguei, ao mesmo tempo em que suspendia Bella na lataria do carro, posicionando-me entre suas pernas. Com as minhas mãos, levantei seu rosto para mim, colando nossos lábios novamente. Sim, eu já estava com saudades.

Permiti que suas mãos se direcionassem aos botões de minha camisa, abrindo um por um e deslizando seus delicados dedos pelo meu abdômen. Senti quando ela suspirou em meio ao beijo, abrindo o último botão e passeando suas mãos pela minha barriga suada, mas a camisa não havia sido retirada completamente.

Sem interromper o beijo, guiei minhas mãos, disposto a livrar-me das mangas da camisa e jogá-la longe. Ainda extasiado pelo calor e sensualidade de seus lábios, desci minha boca, traçando um novo caminho de beijos pelo seu queixo, pescoço, clavícula, busto e, finalmente, seus seios.

Despejei um leve e demorado beijo sobre a pele nua próxima, ao tecido do biquíni, descendo minha boca para o vale formado entre as suas belezuras, por onde uma gota havia caminhado.

Bella cravou suas unhas em meus ombros, gemendo palavras desconexas e tombando o pescoço para o lado. Eu tinha consciência das sensações que estava causando naquela mulher, o que, de alguma maneira, me deixava ainda mais excitado e louco por ela.

Enquanto continuava distribuindo beijos pela pele coberta de seus seios, levei uma de minhas mãos em direção ao cós de seu short, guiando-a até o pequeno botão. Uma de suas pernas envolveu o meu tronco, ao mesmo tempo em que eu deslizava o zíper da minúscula peça.

Senti seus dedos enroscando nos fios de cabelo da minha nuca, puxando-os e incentivando-me. Seus gemidos, antes baixos, elevaram-se relativamente, ao sentir meus dedos acariciando a região palpitante e molhada, coberta por uma fina camada de tecido branco. Ela estava molhada. Quente. Completamente pronta para mim.

Quase urrei de tesão ao afastar um pouco do tecido e penetrar dois dedos naquela cavidade deliciosa. Bella tentou repreender um gemido, mordendo o lábio inferior fortemente e fechando os olhos. Ela estava tão louca quanto eu.

E naquele momento, não tive dúvidas: Ambos queríamos receber tudo o que o outro pudesse oferecer. E eu estaria disposto a qualquer coisa por Bella, por mim e pelo desejo que nos consumia.

Iniciei o movimento dos meus dedos dentro dela, acariciando, apertando e estimulando seu clitóris. Bella transmitia misturas de suspiros, gemidos e palavrões durante o ato, despencando seu corpo para trás e me incentivando a dar-lhe mais. E eu daria.

— Edward... Oh! Merda— Resmungou, aumentando a força dos puxões em meu cabelo.

Eu adoraria ter minha boca no lugar dos meus dedos, mas eu seria paciente e deixaria aquilo para um futuro próximo. Bella parecia delirar com meus dedos dentro de si e, ao levantar meus olhos para observar seu rosto, a luxúria elevou-se a um nível inatingível dentro de mim.

Aquilo era surreal. Tudo era gostoso, perfeito... E eu estava enlouquecendo em um momento, tudo o que não enlouqueci desde o dia em que minha virgindade foi perdida. Eu não sentia como se estivéssemos fazendo algo errado, pelo contrário.

Éramos adultos, afinal de contas. Nenhum dos dois eram comprometidos e estávamos tão loucos de desejo um pelo outro!

Senti quando seu corpo foi invadido por pequenos espasmos e Bella passou a rebolar em minha mão, não demorando muito para que eu introduzisse um terceiro dedo e, com um grito reprimido, ela atingisse o ápice.

Seu corpo se desfaleceu em minhas mãos e sua cabeça foi apoiada em meu ombro. Levei meus dedos completamente banhados pelo seu líquido até a minha boca, lambendo-os, um por um.

_Porra!_

— Mais deliciosa, impossível!— Concluí, arrancando u leve riso de Bella. Ela ainda estava com seu rosto enterrado em meu ombro, quando falou:

— Edward?

— Hm?— Suspirei, acariciando uma de suas coxas bem trabalhadas.

— Eu devo estar em débito com você, certo?— E ao dizer aquilo, levantou seu rosto para me encarar. Diferente do que eu imaginava, Bella mantinha um sorriso doce e sensual em seu rosto. _Bandoleira!_

— Talvez... — Sorri, observando-a guiar as mãos até o cós da minha calça. Segurei cada uma delas, impedindo-a de prosseguir— E uma ótima maneira de me recompensar..._Seria me permitindo estar dentro de você_— Sussurrei, sentindo-a tremer abaixo de mim.

— É o que eu mais quero, _agora_—Bella aproximou sua língua do lóbulo da minha orelha, lambendo e mordiscando.

Não perdi tempo ao aproximar meu rosto do seu novamente e iniciar nosso terceiro e sufocante beijo. Deixei que minhas mãos continuassem com o trabalho de acariciar suas coxas, enquanto ela se derretia com as suas em minhas costas.

— Aqui... Não sei...— Sussurrou, gemeu...

— Eu não tinha pensado em nada aqui, _delícia_— Falei, enquanto envolvia suas pernas em meu tronco e a tirava dali. Guiei-nos em direção a porta do banco traseiro, abrindo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava ocupada, amparando Bella pelas costas. Teríamos que nos espremer ali, mas eu acreditava que não precisaríamos de muito esforço. O simples pensamento de um sexo gostoso com Bella no banco traseiro do volvo, superava qualquer coisa.

Deitei-a delicadamente sobre o banco, fechando a porta atrás de mim logo em seguida. O local era apertado e pequeno, o que me fazia ficar entre as pernas abertas de Bella. Aproximei-me devagar, acariciando sua barriga enquanto eu era queimado pelo fogo em seus olhos.

Ela me encarava tão intensamente que, talvez, pudesse observar além do meu corpo. Porém, era incrível o modo como eu não conseguia desviar daquelas orbes castanhas, puxadas para um chocolate, intenso. Ficamos tão perdidos em nossos olhares que eu quase duvidei do que Bella realmente era. Talvez uma feiticeira, pois eu me sentia completamente hipnotizado nela. Por ela.

Eu podia sentir as primeiras gotas de suor banhando minha testa, enquanto acariciava a raiz dos seus cabelos, descendo minhas mãos para o seu pescoço. Eu estava preparado para desamarrar aquele laço que prendia o biquíni em seu corpo, quando a própria Bella ergueu-se, desamarrando o nó de suas costas.

Eu quase não acreditava na visão a minha frente, se não fosse pela minha boca escancarada. Ela guardava consigo dois belos tesouros excitantes.

Seus seios eram brancos, como o resto de sua pele, cheios e empinados. As auréola róseas eram pequenas e perfeitas, abrigando os bicos duros e apontando para mim. Eu não perdi tempo ao abocanhar um enquanto uma de minhas mãos acariciava o outro.

Minha boca lambia, sugava e brincava com o pequeno bico dos seu seio. Era maravilhoso! Principalmente quando se tinha uma trilha sonora de gemidos clamando por você. Bella voltara a enrolar seus dedos em meus cabelos, puxando-os da mesma maneira como a algum tempo atrás.

Após deliciar-me em seus perfeitos seios, eu ainda estava duramente excitado. Eu queria estar nela, com ela.

Levei minhas mãos ao cós de seu short, abaixando lentamente, recebendo a maravilhosa visão de sua pequena calcinha branca. Era delicada e havia um pequeno laço na ponta, mas, no momento, era desnecessária.

Desci aquela peça da mesma maneira como havia retirado o short, e então Bella estava completamente nua para mim. Bella era magnífica! Talvez a criatura mais bonita que eu havia tido o privilégio de ter, apenas para mim. Suas proporções eram bem distribuídas, era magra, mas não em excesso. Ela tinha uma beleza clássica, apenas dela.

Não sabia quanto tempo eu ficara imerso em meus pensamentos, venerando sua beleza, mas apenas dei-me conta de que havia me desviado ao sentir suas mãos em minhas calças. Busquei seu rosto, transbordando desejo.

— Eu estou em desvantagem aqui... — Murmurou, e sem mais avisos, arrancou minha calça, juntamente com minha boxer azul marinho. Provavelmente, a imagem de Bella arregalando os olhos ao notar o tamanho da minha excitação por ela, deveria ser cômica, mas eu apenas arqueei uma sobrancelha e lancei-lhe um meio sorriso. Bem dotado, este era meu sobrenome.

— Não mais— Concluí.

— Isso vai ser interessante— Falou, mordendo novamente o lábio inferior e aproximando-se de ainda mais de mim. Eu só não esperava que ela alcançasse minhas bolas, apertando-as e massageando-as com as pontas dos seus dedos, ainda me encarando.

_Oh God!_

— Bebê?

— Hm?

— Não vai parar não é?

— Opção fora de cogitação— E então, sorriu diabolicamente, tomando meu membro em sua boca.

E eu gemi.

E não foi baixo.

Bem alto, por sinal.

Bella lambeu toda a extensão, sempre me encarando, evitando quebrar o contato visual. Com a boca, ela se deliciava em meu membro e uma de suas mãos continua a massagear-me.

Era loucura. Tesão. Paixão. Desejo. Tudo misturado.

Minha visão começara a ficar embaçada de tanto prazer. Todos os meus sentidos, pareciam perder a capacidade de me proporcionar a audição, visão...

Eu estava antenado em um único e principal ponto: A mulher embaixo de mim, fazendo loucuras comigo em sua boca. No meio de um vai e vem frenético, eu senti que não demoraria muito para que eu também alcance o auge do meu prazer, e então, alcancei seu rosto com as minhas mãos e ergui seu corpo, deitando-a novamente.

— Eu quero fazer isso... Dentro de você. Literalmente. Quero senti-la palpitando ao meu redor.

—_Eu quero você, Edward. Só você_—Foi o suficiente para que eu erguesse um pouco mais seu quadril, penetrando-a com toda necessidade que eu possuía.

Bella gemeu de imediato, arrancando suspiros de nós dois e movimentando-se logo em seguida. Iniciei os movimentos dentro dela, estocando calmamente, mas os protestos e movimentos bruscos de Bella fizeram-me investir mais intensamente.

Seu corpo sofria leves convulsões, enquanto ela implorava por mais e passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Estar dentro dela era confortável, prazero e alucinante. Eu juro ter visto alguns anjos tocando harpas, após alguns segundos dentro dela.

Porém, após algum tempo estocando como um louco, eu já começava a sentir os espasmos de um orgasmo se aproximando. Segurei seu quadril ainda mais firme contra mim, desejando ainda mais, para que aquilo fosse intenso e avassalador.

E foi. Talvez até mais.

Eu havia chegado antes dela, mas eu queria que experimentasse das mesmas sensações incríveis que experimentei. Investi ainda mais em Bella, fazendo-a revirar os olhos de prazer e se aproximar de mais um orgasmo.

E assim como o meu fora, Bella também gemeu incrivelmente alto ao atingir seu objetivo. Ambos caímos, exaustos.

Havia sido, simplesmente, a melhor de toda a minha vida.

Foi intenso, gostoso, duradouro... Eu me sentia inteiro e completo dentro dela, enquanto cavalgava rumo ao céu. E Bella foi o anjo que me levou até lá.

Não havia sido apenas sexo... Muito mais que isso. Eu não sabia explicar, mas, de alguma forma, sabia que ninguém nunca havia experimentado daquilo que compartilhamos.

Ainda estávamos suados, cansados e ofegantes quando acolhi-me no banco de couro, puxando-a para mim. Ambos calados, apenas aproveitando os últimos momentos de prazer, deliciados com os sons das respirações descompassadas.

Bella estava de costas para mim, brincando com alguns pêlos do meu braço que a envolvia.

— Cansada?— Tudo bem, foi uma pergunta inútil, mas eu realmente não sabia o que falar. Bella gargalhou baixinho antes de responder.

— Você me deixou assim... — Sorri contra seus cabelos, guiando minha boca até o seu ouvido.

— Então quer dizer que eu fui bom o suficiente a ponte de te cansar?— Desafiei, contendo o riso. Bella deu de ombros, sem nada responder— Acredite, você me deixou assim também. Não sei se poderei dirigir ainda hoje... — E então o som mais delicioso que eu pude ouvir, partiu de Bella, em forma de riso.

— Você vai ficar bem— Virou o rosto, até estar a milímetro do meu. Bella sorriu ao notar a proximidade e eu selei nossos lábios rapidamente, surpreendendo-a.

— Oh não, não vou— Suspirei— Se você quer saber, acho que já viciei. Você foi maravilhosa, _mulher_.

Eu estava certo de que Bella coraria ou gargalharia mais uma vez, com a mesma sutileza que apenas ela conseguia demonstrar, mas ela apenas abaixou a cabeça e escondeu o rosto, sem nada dizer.

Eu preferi me calar. Talvez, se eu dissesse algo, poderia tornar a situação ainda mais constrangedora do que já estava. Eu a havia conhecido há, no máximo, uma duas horas atrás, e aqui estávamos. Deitados, um por cima do outro, após uma deliciosa transa.

_Era algo meio irônico, hm?_

Ninguém estava bêbado, drogado ou algo do tipo... Apenas aconteceu.

Foi então que me peguei com a necessidade de desvendar todos os seus pensamentos. Ela estava tão quieta, imersa e calada.

— Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos— Murmurei. Bella levantou a cabeça para me olhar e então suspirou. Surpreendi-me ao ter meus braços afastados de seu corpo e ela se levantar, distanciando-se de mim.

—Seu carro não está completamente acabado. Ainda preciso colocar algumas peças em seu devido lugar e precisamos sair daqui. Já está ficando tarde, Jake deve estar preocupado— Eu não sabia o porque, ao certo, mas aquele Jake já conseguia me tirar do sério sem nem ao menos conhecê-lo.

Mas aquilo não importava no momento. A verdade é que eu ficara decepcionado pela simples idéia de me afastar dela tão cedo e eu nada poderia fazer para prendê-la ali.

— Bella, isto aqui, o que aconteceu...

— Foi inevitável, hm? Do momento— Seus olhos haviam perdido aquele brilho que eu havia encontrado anteriormente. Pareciam mortos e eu não gostava daquilo— Somos adultos e independentes. Nos atraímos assim como um homem se atraí por uma mulher e acabamos aqui. Algo muito normal, eu diria. E quando tudo acabar, cada um seguirá para um caminho diferente e _será como se nunca houvéssemos existido_— Suspirou, cortando qualquer esperança que nascera dentro de mim.

Suas palavras pareciam devidamente calculadas e preparadas para serem ditas, eu só não sabia se suportaria ouvir mais.

Bella suspirou mais uma vez, movendo o corpo para alcançar suas peças espalhadas pelo carro. Levantei-me até estar completamente sentado e alcancei uma de suas mãos, clamando pela sua atenção.

— Bella, por favor, apenas um número —Pedi— Eu preciso saber mais sobre você... Ao contrário do que pensa, isso aqui foi muito mais do que "Um momento", para mim. Podemos trocar nossos números de telefone, isso tudo não precisa ser perdido.

— Não se iluda...

— Eu não estou me iludindo— Bufei— Eu só preciso de mais. Um pouco mais.

—Todos nós precisamos de mais, Edward— Sorriu tristemente, levando minha mão entrelaçada à sua aos seus lábios— Escute, pode parecer loucura, mas acredite em mim... Se realmente tivermos que nos encontrar e proporcionar mais um ao outro, o destino não tardará em nos unir novamente. Ele sabe o que faz, ouça-me.

—Não é o bastante— Insisti— E se, talvez, ele não nos una?

— Então é por que, talvez, não seja o certo. Acredite, nós ficaremos bem, no final. Independente de estarmos juntos ou não—E ainda assim, eu não estava conformado.

Observei enquanto ela se movia novamente para alcançar suas coisas, e eu teria apenas uma escolha. Eu poderia fazer com que Bella me dissesse tudo sobre ela, seu número de telefone celular, onde morava... E então tentar obter mais, ou apenas deixá-la partir e esperar para ver o que o destino poderia nos oferecer.

O tempo que eu passei refletindo fora o suficiente para que ela vestisse suas roupas. Bella estava preparada para sair do carro quando, reunindo todas as esperanças que pude, a parei.

— Bella?

— Sim?

— Acredita mesmo que quando tudo isso aqui terminar e cada um seguir o seu caminho, será como se nada houvesse acontecido? Esqueceríamos um do outro?— Questionei. Bella mordeu o lábio inferior pela milésima vez.

— Provavelmente— E eu não esperei mais nada. Encarei pela última vez seus olhos de um chocolate intenso e ataquei seus lábios, preparado para amá-la outra vez.

Eu não queria esquecê-la e não recordar os maravilhosos momentos que passamos dentro do volvo, mas se aquela fosse a última vez que estivéssemos juntos, eu aproveitaria cada segundo.


End file.
